With the rapid developments of internet technology, mobile terminals (e.g. mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) are more and more popular, and screens, as an important component of mobile terminals, have also gone through a series of developments, from the original black-white screens to gray screens with better image performance, and then to subsequent color screens, the coloring number on color screens increasing and the resolution ratio increasing continuously. The touch screen (a kind of color screen) has been used in mobile terminals more and more often. It can be seen that, as the development of mobile terminal screen, operation experience of the users also changes.
In addition, along with the developments of technology, mobile terminals can provide more and more functions. For example, users can install all kinds of applications (Apps) freely, and installing dozens of Apps in a mobile terminal has been such a common situation. Therefore, how to make it easy for users to operate these Apps or check content in a terminal is a very important issue.
However, in practice, an object such as a button, a menu and a toolbar has a fixed position or size in different Apps or on different interfaces, but hand-palms of different users are not in the same size, and thus it causes inconvenience in operation. For example, when a user operates the mobile phone by his right hand, the length of a thumb of the right hand determines an operational area, and if the thumb of the user's right-hand cannot reach the operational area, then it will be very inconvenient for the user to perform related operations on the mobile terminal. Moreover, when there are contents unfit for juveniles in the mobile terminal, there is no way to prevent juveniles from watching the contents via the mobile terminal.